


Chell's gone.

by Anonymous



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, GlaDos misses Chell, Post-Portal 2, That's it, That's the fic., Very very short drabble, so now I'm posting it, this has been sitting in my notes app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Giving feelings to a robot. Who does that.
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Chell's gone.

Chell's gone.

That crazy mute lunatic that's been trying to murder her from day one is gone. GlaDos expected a surge of whatever fake relief has been programmed into her by scientists, or maybe some pride. But the words still feel foreign. And she still feels sa- nothing.

Chell's gone. 

Chell's gone. Chell is gone. And most likely never coming back at that. 

How bizarre. GlaDos could probably say those words a hundred times and it wouldn't begin to blur together. Strange. Maybe she hasn't completely deleted Caroline. But GlaDos checks again and the spot where Caroline laid hidden was gone.

No more humans to experiment on. No more Chell to watch and observe. No more caring for anything. What was this feeling? What kind of scientist gives a robot this kind of feeling. Completely useless and could be replaced with something else. Maybe more neurotoxin. Or a bird disintegrator.

Chell's gone.

Sorry, that still doesn't seem right. GlaDos still feels like the maniac will pop out of one of the companion cubes and try to murder her again. Maybe trying to complete some kind of world record of 'how many times can I poke a powerful AI with a stick and survive' kind of thing. But no. Chell never talked but she worked hard for her freedom. She'd never come back here ever again no matter how much GlaDos wishes.

GlaDos wishes...? 

No that's not right. GlaDos couldn't care less for a smelly human. She'd gotten rid of Chell and that moron. GlaDos is a powerful AI that's going to live forever underground and will only be destroyed once the sun blows up. GlaDos doesn't need to mope around or mourn the loss of a human she definitely does not like.

Chell is gone. And that's all GlaDos could ever wish for. So she finishes that train of thought in .79 seconds and focuses on the task at hand.

Theres testing to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but gimme criticism. I'm still a baby when it comes to posting on ao3.


End file.
